This is a project proposal for an ongonig rural bi-state educational program designed to improve the perinatal care of the high-risk infant and mother. It is to be carried out by an educational team from the Departments of Obstetrics and Pediatrics of the University of Vermont College of Medicine and the Department of Maternal and Child Health of the Dartmouth Medical School. If recent significant advances in the prevention and treatment of the respiratory distress syndrome are to be utilized, they require the continuing on-site education of practicing physicians and nurses in perinatal care. The contractor offers a series of continuing educational opportunities which will facilitate the flow of useful information in this field from medical centers to rural hospitals.